A Bookman no More
by Smarty D
Summary: Set after Lenalee and Lavi find the spot where Allen had his arm ripped from him, Lavi is given a choice. Go to Edo or the Asian Branch? Laven


"You and Allen Walker will be parting ways here in China." Wong said to Lenalee as she asked him about Allen. Lenalee had a shocked and horrified combination of emotions on her face. Lavi took a step back from the group. His shoulders, shaking so slightly, betrayed his stoic face. Bookman glanced over at him and sighed quietly to himself. Lenalee and Lavi had come back from searching for Suman Dark and Allen Walker the prophesized "Destroyer of time."

The only reason they were with the Cross group was to record the war and the young white haired youth. But now since one was gone they could record history at any other of the Black Orders' critical points in the war. They could go with the Cross unit to Edo still, but they could also go back to the Black Orders' main headquarters. But then there was the third option.

Wong had said that Allen Walker was in their care. He did not say if he was alive or dead. As a Bookman it was his job to record the details of Allen Walker's fatal injuries and get the whole story from the Asian Branch, or at least what they knew. And it wasn't very Bookman like at all to leave something un-recorded.

Bookman pulled Lavi over to the side as the others were trying to comfort Lenalee.

"Lavi, since I gave you the job of recording Allen Walker's actions, these next actions will be your choice." Bookman said sternly looking into Lavi's semi-clouded eye.

His eye only got like that when he was in between personas. It was when Bookman Jr. took control for a while. Which meant his apprentice was ready to give up on his 49th alias.

"What are my decisions Bookman?" Lavi or more likely Bookman Jr. asked in a quiet unemotional voice.

"We can continue to move with the Cross unit to Edo, go back to Headquarters, or go with Wong to the Asian branch to check if Allen Walker is dead or alive." Was Bookman's reply.

He watched as his apprentice's eye had a flicker of emotion in it when he mentioned Allen Walker's name but very quickly died again when he mentioned the word "dead".

"We should record his fatal injuries then go to Komui and ask for an arranged ship to Edo." Was his apprentice's unwavering reply.

Bookman took into account that his apprentice had not said "or the chance that he is alive" in his decision, meaning he undoubtedly though Allen Walker was dead. Bookman nodded at his apprentice and went over to Wong and the exorcists to tell them the news.

~In Bookman Jr.'s mind~

_Dead_

_Dead _

_Dead_

_Hes gone…._

_That Noah ripped his innocence from his body…._

_His body was gone….._

_The Asian Branch most likely has it…._

_**Be quiet Lavi. He was only ink on paper.**_

_He was alone….._

_He didn't even have Timcanpy for company…._

_I bet he was cold…_

_**Lavi, be quiet.**_

_All alone…._

_**Lavi, be quiet!**_

_What if I destroyed that akuma faster and got to him?_

_**Lavi-**_

_I never got the chance to tell him I lo-_

_**LAVI SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

…

_**He is dead! Gone! Just a piece of crumbled up paper with ink!**_

…_._

_**Bookman have no emotions! We don't feel, we don't care, we are un-biased!**_

…_._

_**And most importantly, **__**we don't LOVE!**_

…_._

…

…_.Then why do you?_

_**I don't-**_

_Why was the line between persona and the real person, blurring?_

_**It wasn't-**_

_I felt it for him, number 48 felt it for him, so did number 47, and 46, 4-_

_**You lie! They never even met him or know his name so how could they l-…know him even!**_

_Because you are us and we are you._

_**You are no-**_

_Because you loved him we all did._

_**I didn't! I Didn't! I DIDN'T! **__**I DID NOT HAVE ANY EMOTIONS TOWORDS ALLEN WALKER!**_

_You lie._

…**.I know….I know….I know I did…..but I am not allowed to…..I am a Bookman's apprentice…we aren't allowed to….me or you…..it's not fair….**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

Bookman and his apprentice were on a train to the Asian Headquarters with Wong. They had departed with the Cross group approximately three hours and twenty seven minutes ago. During that time his apprentice had not said a word or looked anyone in the eye. Not ever when Lenalee gave him a teary hug good-bye. Bookman looked his apprentice in his eye for the eight time that hour. It was still blurry. He sighed and looked at the clock that was hanging above the door to the other parts of the train. Wong had gotten his own private one as did he and Bookman Jr.

The clock had read nine forty seven pm. He could go to sleep now and they would be at the Asian Headquarters by approximately six thirty seven am. He went to go to the beds provide in the train snatching one last glance eat his apprentice, who was watching the scenery fly by past the window.

(Asian Branch Headquarters 7:58am)

Bookman was meeting with head of the Asian Branch Bak while Bookman Jr. was being led to Allen Walker by Wong.

…_..are we prepared to see him?_

_**I…I don't know Lavi….**_

…_..I'm scared…._

_**I…think I am too…I don't know…**_

Wong stopped in front of the door and bowed to Bookman Jr.

"Allen Walker is inside with Guardian Fou guarding him. Lavi-san." Wong said before walking away, most likely back towards Bak and Bookman. Bookman Jr. Looked at the door and stared for a long time. When it seemed like an eternity had passed he knocked on the door, but did not receive an answer. Slightly hesitantly he pushed open the door, the light from the hallway illuminating the large, almost empty room. There was the guardian in the form of a short girl with olive colored skin, a mix of orange and pinkish hair, with green markings on her arms and legs not unlike Lenalee's. Who was resting on the only bed in the room.

On it was a boy with white hair, eyes closed, bandages littering most of his body making it near impossible to see his pale skin. His left arm was missing bed just above the elbow and what was remaining was wrapped in white bandages. The boy was also hooked up to many machines and bags filled with fluid. But all of this Bookman Jr. noticed after he noticed his chest was going up and down, meaning his lungs were filling with air, meaning he was _alive_.

Bookman Jr. was at Allen's bedside faster than anyone could blink, smiling so big that his cheeks hurt for smiling for real for the second time in his life. The first when he first became Bookman's apprentice the second now. Wait, no, that wasn't right, this was the third. The second was when he had met Allen Walker in that hospital in Germany. But he didn't want to think of the past right now, for all he could care at this moment every book in the world having to do with history could go rot in hell, Allen was alive, alive, ALIVE!

Lavi broke down and so did Bookman Jr. broke down and ended up kneeling at Allen's bedside crying and gripping the damned white sheets. He heard the Guardian wake up and jumped up in a fighting stance but then halted and just stood there for a while. For a few minutes the only noise in that room was tears dripping onto the stone floor and Allen's breathing. Then both persona and body felt a hand on his back patting it softly.

"His vitals have been stable for a while now. Wong, the one who patched him up says he should wake up in either a few hours or three to five days." Fou said softly smiling at Lavi/Bookman Jr.

"Thank you." Bookman Jr./Lavi said to her without turning to her. They stayed like that for a while before Allen started to wake up. He first groaned then shifted around a little reaching his right hand out to grasp something, anything. He stopped when he gripped Lavi/Bookman Jr.'s wrist and held it tight.

His eye lids fluttered for a while before silver orbs opened staring into Lavi's single emerald, which was shining with unshed tears. He tried to speak but the first few times came out as gurgled sounds, which Bookman Jr./Lavi responded by putting his other wrist on Allen's right shoulder, his left still in Allen's tight grip.

" L…La…..vi?" Allen asked disoriented.

oOo 

**Meh….I wanted to write a one-shot but…this might not be one….I'll check the feedback on it. Oh right, I'm back in PA for a few days so this will be posted a few days before I get back home… The whole point of this was 1) this damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. 2) I wanted to write something not as AU as Where the Land meets Water. Eh, I'll probably continue this after I get some more chapters up on the other fic… Later guys! Ja Ne!**


End file.
